


feel (everything)

by rig_ma_role



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crack, Doyoung has had enough, M/M, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Nipple Play, Suh Youngho | Johnny is a Good Friend, one-sided Johnny/mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rig_ma_role/pseuds/rig_ma_role
Summary: Taeyong has a problem with sensitive nipples. Johnny tries to be a helpful friend. Jaehyun is bothered by missing clothes pins and Hyuck gets traumatized.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 13
Kudos: 218





	feel (everything)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Its my first Jaeyong fic. And my fist fic on AO3.  
> I used to write for the EXO-hunhan fandom about 5 or so years ago on asianfanfics. But exams and the university caught up with me and I stopped writing. For the past few years I've just been reading a lot of fics so my writing is rather rusty.  
> Hope this is a good read and excuse any mistakes cause this has not been beta read.
> 
> P.S the time line on the story is kind of whack I guess, I was thinking of the Kick It comeback even though nothing is explicitly mentioned.  
> Also I'm a big fat Jaeyong and JohnMark shipper so hopefully I'll be writing more in the future. Fingers crossed.

Lee Taeyong was sure of two things,

One, the stylists were out to get him.

Two, Donghyuck was a little gremlin risen from the pits of hell. 

They were on standby in the waiting room when this realization dawned on him. Taeyong stood in his very revealing stage outfit and tried to maintain his balance because of a very clingy Donghyuck dangling off his back, whining at him to buy ice-cream after the performance. To make matters worse the fabric was chafing his chest on which, unfortunately, his very sensitive nipples were located. 

Hyuck’s monkey on crack behavior combined with the freezing AC, Taeyong now had very hard nipples trying to poke their way out of his clothes. 

Taeyong squeaked an undignified noise and successfully managed to fling Donghyuck off his back and subtly rearrange his top to make sure there was no visible proof of his little issue. Sadly, the eyebrow wiggle that Johnny gave before offering the filthiest smirk told him that he may not have been successful.

“So,” Johnny said while tucking his own shirt into his pants and keenly observing Taeyong’s chest “…I see you have two little problems there”. 

Thankfully Hyuck had scurried off to bother Taeil and was not around to hear Johnny’s lewd comments.

“God damnit can you please stop being such a perv.” Taeyong grouched and shifted to the side to hide his body from Johnny-and any other members that might be looking their way.

“What is this I hear. Is Johnny hyung being inappropriate again” Jaehyun chimed in while on his way towards the makeup station. Taeyong froze in place and held his breath until he realized Jaehyun had no actual intent on joining the conversation and was merely making a passing commentary. 

Johnny raised a single eyebrow when he saw the relief on Taeyong’s face after Jaehyun sat himself down in the makeup chair and let the stylist do their magic.

“So, is there any reason why you are _specifically_ weird about your nipples when Jaehyun’s around?” Johnny asked raising his other eyebrow to match the one that was already high up on his forehead.

“NO!” Taeyong vehemently disagreed. Realizing that he was being loud and attracting more attention and more eyebrows movements from his members-Jaehyun included-Taeyong whisper yelled at Johnny with an appropriate amount of venom in his voice “I am not being weird about my nipples and Jaehyun’s got nothing to do with this.”

“No, you really are being weird. And FYI I don’t thinkyour nips are the only issue.” Johnny said dragging his eyes further down Taeyong’s body landing squarely over his crotch, “You might wanna fix that trouser snake before we go on stage.”

Taeyong looked downand cussed seeing a bulge that definitely should not be there. “OMG! Imma head to the bathroom and take care of this. If anyone asks just cover for me.”

“I can’t believe I’m saying this” Johnny said between giggles “Y’all need to calm your tits, figuratively and literally. Better take some of that tape stuff they use for censoring and put it on those mini mountains on your chest, hopefully it’ll help with the….” Johnny vaguely wiggled his fingers at Taeyong’s chest “...situation”.

Taeyong managed to get the nipple tape fromthe stylists with a minimal amount of fuss and made his way out of the waiting room. Johnny’s snickering of “Maybe Jaehyun’ll be willing to give a hand in making the downstairs situation go away” made Taeyong redouble his steps and scurry away as fast as he could.

.  


.

.

Taeyong has been trying to will his untimely erection down by mulling over the most disgusting thing he could think of. That one time the 127-dorm sink had been clogged by an unsightly amount of food mush-which Taeyong had to clean- seemed to have done the trick. The disgusting memory has done wonders in putting himself back to straights. But it seems to have worked too well because Taeyong had the sudden urge to hurl. That day was unquestionably in the top ten worst moments of his life. 

Johnny’s parting words to him came to his mind as he put the tape on his chest, successfully managing to _‘calm his tits’_ . God Johnny was a nightmare.

For a while, the topic of Jaehyun has been a weirdly touchy issue for Taeyong. He wasn’t blind or stupid. Jaehyun has been quite a stunner since they were young and Taeyong may not be the straightest of the NCT members. 

But that did not give Johnny the right to mock him on his little crush. And honestly, he should be the last person to bring Taeyong’s little _‘Jaehyun obsession’_ out into the open, considering Johnny had been making googly eyes at Mark for quite a while.

Taeyong put himself to rights making sure his outfit wasn’t messed up, the stylists would be devastated if something happened to his clothes right before their stage. And he really didn’t want to get on their bad side, considering that they’ve been giving him skimpier outfits and it just kept getting worse. Add on the fact that most of his clothes were scratchy did not help with the sensitive nipple situation. He truly was fucked.

Making sure he was all set, Taeyong walked out of the washroom only to run into the person he did not want to face right now. Jaehyun’s startled face greeted him before it switched into worry. 

“Hyung are you ok? Johnny hyung said you’d be in here. You’ve been gone a while and we are going on next.”

Taeyong tried his best not to appear flustered, “Yeah everything’s cool, I was just on my way back.”

Jaehyun’s worried frown was still in place looking over Taeyong’s form trying to assess if his hyung was really alright. “Taeyong hyung you’ve been acting kind of weird since we got dressed, well weirder than normal anyway. And I just want to make sure you’re ok”

Oh, sweet Jaehyun, always worrying about his team members. But Taeyong couldn’t deal with Jeahyun’s empathy right now, cause Taeyong in fact was not _alright_ ….not alright at all. And the main reason was that he was getting horny because his outfit was having a party on his nipples and Jaehyun was standing in front of him in all his princely glory, not making anything better. 

It wasn’t like he could say anything though, so he gave a stiff giggle and nonchalantly pushed his way past Jaehyun, “Of course I’m alright I just had too much of the complimentary fruit juices at the waiting room and had to pee real bad, that’s all.” 

Taeyong really was great at coming up with lies on the fly. He gave himself a mental pat on the back when Jaehyun seemed to accept it.

“Oh yeah hyung. Those juices are amazing, Jungwoo’s been guzzling them down. I’m pretty sure he’s like 90% fruit juice and 10% human by now” Jaehyun said as he followed Taeyong back to the waiting room, “I have no idea how he still maintains his figure with how much he eats”.

Taeyong let out a tiny sigh, “Yeah the gods were playing favorites when they made Jungwoo. That or it’s the alien genes. I’m still waiting for the mothership to come and collect him one of these days.” 

.

.

.

The team piled in to the cars to make their way back to the dorm after the grueling stage performance, that had to be redone twice; first when Mark accidentally tripped over his untied shoelace and second when Jungwoo managed to kick up some dust and Yuta sneezed so hard he stopped in place causing a minor collision with three other members. By the time they got back to the dorm everyone was ready to fall into bed and be knocked out for the rest of the night.

But this was the first comeback stage and it was customary to celebrate their very first performance. So, they all gathered around their dining table and toasted with hasty cheers and cans of light beer before promptly dispersing to their respective rooms.

Taeyong was ready for a quick shower and a little animal crossing before hitting the hay. But Johnny’d apparently decided that now was the best time to talk with him and had followed Taeyong to his room. Taeyong plopped himself down on his bed and stared at Johnny waiting for whatever haranguing he was about to be subjected to.

Johnny was staring at him intently as if trying to figure out what to say without making things embarrassing. 

“Are you just going to look at me like I’ve grown an extra head or was there an actual reason as to why you followed me back to my room?” Taeyong asked when no lecture seemed to be forthcoming from Johnny.

“I know it’s none of my business, but you seem to be having this _‘sensitive to clothes situation’_ quite often these days. I mean it wasn’t as obvious before but today was….not so subtle.”

Taeyong stayed silent waiting for Johnny to continue.

“And I was thinking maybe you should kind of look into it to make sure it won’t be a problem. Knowing you, I’m assuming you were just going to brush it off. But what if it happens on stage and you pop a really awful boner? Not exactly what you need being splashed over the internet.”

Taeyong flopped back on to the bed and sighed, “Yeah I know, it’s just embarrassing, and I really didn’t want to make a big deal out of it. I understand it could be problem if something happened on stage. I’ll just handle it somehow, so you don’t have to be worried.”

Johnny chuckled, “I’m not really worried per say, it’s just that your situation seemed to get worse when Jaehyun’s around”.

Taeyong immediately sprung back up staring at Johnny with slitted eyes. “I swear to god Johnny if you bring this up in front of Jaehyun or the other members I will murder you in your sleep. And we’ll have one of the Dreamies join 127 in your stead. And you aren’t exactly Mr. Subtle yourself. I’ve seen the way you look at Mark”

Johnny took that as his que to leave.

‘Yeah um…whatever, that’s irrelevant. Mark’s just my bro, unlike Valentine boy and you. Get your shit together and get that diiicckkk…” Johnny yelped while making a hasty retreat, successfully avoiding the shark plush pillow Taeyong threw at his head.

.

.

.

By the morning Taeyong had managed to psych himself up enough to employ the services of the ever so helpful google to try and figure out the best way to approach his sensitive nipples situation. Unfortunately, the internet black hole claimed him in the process with him emerging from his room around 3 hours later brain filled with information he definitely had not planed on searching for.

The pervy side of the web had bubbled up from the depths of hell and had overtaken his search feed. Google had very enthusiastically provided Taeyong with details of nipple sensitivity and how to engage in pleasurable activities in the sexual sense, rather than actually find a solution for his troubles. And the ever curious Taeyong had traversed each and every article and now had an unhealthy intrigue of nipple clamps and nipple play.

* * *

Jung Jaehyun was sure of two things,

One, the dorm’s clothes pins had been disappearing and he was pretty sure someone was stealing them.

Two, Taeyong had been acting a lot weirder than normal.

And he was pretty sure these two things were somehow connected, though for the life of him he could not tell you how.

In the past few days between music show shoots and variety show recordings Jaehyun had come to notice that the moment they got back to the dorm Taeyong locked himself in his room. It was only whenever Taeyong deemed necessary he would amble out of his room, grab a few things to eat and go back to his room. Often during these times several of the members would corner Taeyong worriedly and questioned if he were ok, Taeyong would give a shifty eyed look, giggle all flustered, confirm he was _“totally fine”_ and run off back to his room. 

All the other members gave up trying to figure out what was going on with Taeyong after few tries when he refused to give up any explanations on his self-imposed isolation.

Unlike the other members, even after five days of this weirdness, Jaehyun was still worried and even took his time to corner Doyoung-Taeyong’s confidant- currently armed with tea and cookies, to try and ask what the hell was going on with Taeyong. 

Doyoung gave him a long-suffering look, “Honestly, I am not paid enough to look after all your asses. I had to wake up at 5am today and force Hyuck back into bed. The fool had been playing overwatch for 10 hours straight and looked mostly like a zombie by the time I managed to get him to sleep. And not to mention the mess Mark and Jungwoo made in the kitchen trying to make pancakes in the morning. There was batter on the _ceiling_ , I don’t know how they managed to get it up there.

And Yuta somehow managed to track in so much mud after a football game the hallway looked like a pig pen. And of course, me being the only _responsible_ adult in this household had to clean it all up because Taeyong has suddenly decided to become a recluse and is not doing his part of being the group mom. And this all just happened today. 

So much more shit happened yesterday. Do you know how to get chewing gum out of hair? Because I do. Apparently, it fell out of Jungwoo ‘s mouth and managed to stick to the back of Taeil’s hair. How does that even happen? Why are these people so chaotic?

I’m so tired. So, no I have no idea what’s going on with Taeyong and I have no desire to get into it because in all good conscience, I don’t think it’s anything serious. He locks himself up every once in a while. And when I asked Taeyong he honestly told me it was nothing and I respect his privacy andbelieve him... well for the most part cause he was acting like crazy person and ran off with clothes pins from the rack on the balcony about ten minutes ago. 

And I really don’t have the strength to look into his weirdness right now. _And_ if you honestly want to know what the hell is going on with him, I recommend going and talking to Johnny, cause he’s the only other person whoTaeyong really talks to about things like this. And now I’m going to go drink my chamomile tea before it gets cold, and then get some rest before I pop a blood vessel. So please be kind enough not to disturb me unless the buildings burning down.” 

Jaehyun stood stock still not being able to get a word in sideways all throughout Doyoung’s monologue. When Doyoung deemed Jaehyun to be reasonably chastised he walked off carrying his plateful of sugar cookies and his cup of chamomile tea.

.

.

.

Jaehyun _was_ right, Doyoung hyung had confirmed it. Taeyong and the clothes pins _were_ connected.

.

.

.

Jaehyun managed to catch Johnny before he left the dorm for his daily gym session. Thankfully Taeil hyung had dragged Mark, Jungwoo and Yuta out for a meal. Hyuck was still knocked out cold and Doyoung was huddled away in his room with his sugar cookies and tea. So Jaehyun could talk to Johnny without being interrupted.

“Umm... so hyung, I know that Taeyong hyung is like one of your best friends and you two talk a lot. It’s just that he’s been locking himself up in his room and I’m getting worried and I even asked Doyoung hyung, but he says that’s it all fine but what if it’s not fine? He’s stealing clothes pins, hyung. CLOTHES.PINS” Jaehyun stresses a little hysterically, clinging on to Johnny’s hand.

Johnny struggles to escape from Jaehyun’s surprisingly strong grasp while trying to come up with a good enough excuse to veer Jaehyun off his intrepid quest of making sure Taeyong is alright. 

When Johnny thinks about it, Taeyong’s not really acting too odd. All the other members were worried but calmed down when Taeyong confirmed that he was doing fine and everyone just chalked it up to Taeyong being Taeyong, a little weirder than normal but nothing too concerning.

But Jaehyun on the other hand has been a bit too obsessive over Taeyong’s wellbeing. Suspiciously so. Maybe Taeyong’s little crush/obsession was not too one sided.

“Hmm…” Johnny said swinging his gym towel over his shoulder with his free hand. “you know what Jaehyun, I have no idea about what’s going on either”…. that was a bold-faced lie, Johnny had an inkling of what Taeyong was obsessing over while being locked up in his room… “Tell you what, I think you really should talk with Taeyong. Don’t let that locked door be an obstacle.”

“Are you telling me to kick his door down?” Jaehyun asked perplexed.

“No, I’m saying use a little bit of subtlety and figure out what’s going on. Or, I don’t know, maybe leave Taeyong alone? Whatever you do just don’t create a scene ok? Taeyong’s got a lot on his plate with all these comebacks and Super-M stuff coming up.”

“So, if that’s all I’ll be on my way cause I’m like five minutes late and my trainer does not like to be kept waiting.” Johnny said extracting his hand from Jaehyun’s grip and leaving the him standing in the hallway deep in thought. Hopefully, Johnny would not be returning to a busted-up door.

.

.

.

Taking Johnny’s advice into consideration, approximately 12 minutes and 45 seconds later found Jaehyun at Taeyong’s door trying to pick the lock. With the aid of Yuta hyung’s extensive bobby pin collection and a quick google search on ‘how to pick a lock using bobby pins’, Jaehyun was sure he was going to be successful. 

He tried to jimmy the lock as swiftly as he could. Jaehyun did not need one of the 127 members popping up and questioning his sanity while he was on a mission to figure out what was bothering his Taeyong hyung. Sadly, luck was not on his side. A sleepy Donghyuck, carrying a bowl of cereal, came upon Jaehyun’s lock picking efforts. He stood there for a few seconds trying to figure out if he was still asleep and dreaming, because this was not normal behavior for _Jung Jaehyun_. After confirming that it actually was happening Hyuck hissed, “I really don’t want to know what’s going on but what the _fuck_ hyung?”

A very flustered Jaehyun dropped his bobby pins and cussed, recreating the perfect image of a goldfish when he could not come up with an excuse.

Donghyuck stared at Jaehyun for a few more uncomfortable seconds before muttering “It’s way too early for this bullshit” and continued on to his room with his cereal in hand. Jaehyun came out of his goldfish impression to yell a short “It’s almost 6pm, get your sleep pattern in check you little gremlin” before turning back to the task at hand.

.

.

.

In retrospect breaking into a friend’s room when they’ve specifically locked themselves in might not have been the best idea that Jaehyun has had.

After trying his best for about five minutes Jaehyun finally managed to get the lock open on Taeyong’s room, and within the next fifteen seconds everything went to hell. 

Jaehyun pushed open the (debatably) illegally unlocked door to find Taeyong spread across his bed flushed from face to hips, hands in his boxers, rubbing what clearly seemed to be a very prominent erection, and the piece de resistance,clothes clips clasped on his nipples.

Taeyong let out a very high-pitched scream, followed by and even louder yelp when he managed to topple on to the floor in surprise. Jaehyun promptly closed the door in shock and turned around to find Doyoung’s head popping out of his bedroom doorway.

“What the ever-loving fuck is going on? Is the building on fire” Doyoung asked Jaehyun, who shook his head unable to speak, still shellshocked from what he’d witnessed. 

“Are you having a medical emergency or something? You look paler than normal.”

Another shake of Jaehyun’s head.

“Ok then since it seems nothing of any significance is happening, I’ll be going back to my room. And Jaehyun...” Doyoung smirked.

“Yeah Hyung….?” Jaehyun managed to croak out.

Doyoung snickered and waved a hand in the direction of Jaehyun’s pants. “You aren’t going camping, why are you pitching a tent?” 

.

.

.

Jaehyun snapped out of his shameful stupor as he heard a muffled groan coming from inside Taeyong’s room.

“Shit fuck…what the fuck?” Taeyong’s distressed exclamations continued to pour out from the closed door.

Jaehyun realized that his hyung had fallen off his bed and was probably hurt, and regardless of the absolute mortification he is currently feeling it was necessary to see if Taeyong was fine.

Jaehyun knocked softly and opened the door to Taeyong’s room, “Umm hyung I’m coming in”

Taeyong was on the floor cross legged arms overlapped over his chest, incriminating clothes pins nowhere in sight. There was a giant pout on his lips and a bigger furrow on his eyebrows. “Well there’s no use knocking now.”

Jaehyun sheepishly rubbed at the back of his neck. “Yeah it just that you were clammed up in the room and we didn’t know what was going on and I was really worried…”

“Jaehyun I’m way to embarrassed right now to be consoling you on this situation. Just maybe go away so I can die of this indignity in peace. Do you think drowning myself would be a good way to get escape this shame?”

“Umm you’re being a little dramatic hyung and drowning is like the worst way to die hyung.”

“God dammit I knew something was going to go wrong” Taeyong sighed and threw his hand up in frustration revealing his abused nipples to Jaehyun’s eyes.. 

And Jaehyun just stared, because Taeyong’s nipples, now devoid of any clothes pins, were very very pink. And cute. And he kind of wanted to touch them.

Taeyong stopped mid rant discussing the logistics of drowning himself when he realized that Jaehyun was no longer listening but staring. At his chest.

“Jaehyun…ummm…what…”

“Hyung can I touch them?”

“Oh...” And Taeyong was gone. 

Because what are the chances that the very person he’d been thinking of and jacking off to while engaging in dubiously studied nipple play, would actually want to join him, in said dubious nipple play.

“Yeah… yeah, just come closer cause I don’t think my legs have enough strength to crawl over to you.”

And wasn’t that an image that would be branded in Jaehyun’s mind forever. Taeyong half-naked on all fours, crawling towards him.

“Hyung they’re so hard.” Jaehyun whispered touching Taeyong’s nipples causing the latter to let out an inarticulate moan of a cross between Jaehyun and fuck.

“Hyung is this ok? Can I use my mouth too?” 

And what the actual fuck, because that’s one of the things Taeyong had really wanted to try but was impossible performing solo.

“Ohhh my god yeah, go ahead” Taeyong whimpered clutching on to Jaehyun’s soft hair and pulling his head forward.

They somehow managed to end up tangled together Taeyong’s boxers abandoned a few minutes later with one of Jaehyun’s hand clasped around both their erections working it’s magic and the other holding on to Taeyong’s hip .

“Hyung it was you stealing those clothes pins…for this”

Taeyong stifled an embarrassed groan “The clothes pins were shitty and kept breaking but they felt so good. And it’s not like I can buy an actual pair of clamps with 8 nosy man children running around. Privacy is basically a nonexistent in this dorm”

“Hyung you don’t have to steal clothes pins anymore” Jaehyun said between soft licks and rough nips. “I’ll do this for you. And maybe more. I’ll make you feel so good” 

“I always wanted you to do this” Taeyong moaned urging Jaehyun to stroke them both faster.

“Oh god hyung I think I’m going to come.” And of course, this when Taeyong’s bedroom door opened with a very loud bang. 

* * *

Lee Donghyuck was sure of two things,

One, he has now seen everything this world has to offer.

And Two, He was mentally scarred for life and may need some form of therapy to survive.

After finishing his cereal and taking a quick wash Donghyuck was ready to start the day, at roughly 15 minutes past 6pm. He was not up for another 10-hour round of overwatch. So something a little more relaxing like playing on the new Switch Taeyong had bought recently might do the trick. He just needed to nip over to Taeyong’s room grab the Switch and be back at his room before Doyoung saw him. He did not need another lecture about eye-health and proper sleep from the elder.

And thus, poor sweet (debatable adjective to use on Donghyuck per Doyoung’s opinion) unsuspecting Hyuck barged in on Jaehyun lying on a very naked Taeyong sucking his hyung’s nipples like a newborn babe. Jaehyun hand was somewhere in between the two doing god knows what and Taeyong was letting out the filthiest of moans.

“OH MY GOD, THAT’S IT. I AM GOING TO BLEACH MY EYES. AND THEN I AM GOING THE FUCK BACK TO BED AND SLEEPING FOREVER.”

Jaehyun and Taeyong sprang apart at the bang of the door and shrieked profanity spouting from Hyuck’s mouth. 

And they kept staring as Donghyuck hastily slammed Taeyong’s door shut and stomped all the way back to his room and slammed his own door for added measure.

And by that moment Taeyong and Jaehyun were far too gone to be bothered by what happened and went back to chasing what would be the best orgasm the two of them had in a long time.

* * *

By the time Johnny got back home there was an eerie repetition of “The building’s not burning down. I am not going to be bothered by the slamming doors or screaming. I don’t need to investigate. I am calm. I will drink more tea and listen to this music and be rested” in what seemed to be Doyoung’s voice floating out of his room. 

Sufficiently freaked out Johnny avoided going towards Doyoung’s room and made his way towards his and Hyuck’s shared bedroom. Here he found a very traumatized Donghyuck sitting on his bed and staring at the wall. His hands around his knees rocking back and forth.

“Hyuck are you ok?” Johnny asked with a soft touch to Donghyuk’s shoulder.

“Hyung you can never unsee what has been seen. I may need the rest of the year to be ok and you may have to pay for my therapy”

Johnny spared a few more confused minutes to tuck Donghyuck into his bed and convince him to sleep it off and made his way out of the room to figure out what the hell happened while he was out.

He found Jaehyun and Taeyong coming out of Taeyong’s room rightfully disheveled with what could only be called sex hair and an afterglow.

Oh…. so that’s what’d happened. 

“So, finally got into each other’s pants eh?” Johnny smirked as the two culprits in question jumped a foot in the air when they realized they were not alone.

Taeyong gave an undignified squeak and scuttled off into the kitchen and Jaehyun threw a thumbs up at Johnny before following Taeyong with a stupid grin on his face.

And honestly Johnny was glad that those two worked things out, and without busting down any doors. 

The only side effects were probably the fact that he’d have to lobotomize poor Donghyuck. And maybe Doyoung as well considering the eerie chant was still coming from his room. _“The building’s not burning down. I am not going to be bothered by the slamming doors or screaming. I don’t need to investigate. I am calm. I will drink more tea and listen to this music and be rested”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was a fun read. Poor Donghyuk and Doyoung. Leave a comment if you want :D


End file.
